ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kinjin
How Kinjin joined the Tourney Kinjin is an all-gold, metallic version of Mokujin, sporting a red cape and bow tie, sunglasses, mustache, and a king's crown. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Kinjin: *Play 1358 Versus Mode matches. *Defeat either Mokujin or Tetsujin in Classic Mode, then finish Classic Mode. For both requirements, the player will have to fight Kinjin at Battlefield. Upon defeating her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the king of gold, Kinjin." He will be seen right of Spider-Man, left of Thor, above Mokujin Monster, and below Tetsujin. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands lifeless. After the announcer calls his name Kinjin's crown glows then he springs to life before the camera saying "I am none other than Kinjin!". Special Attacks Neutral special Kinjin's neutral special move is variable, and he will say "I am king!" during all of them. Side special Kinjin's side special move is variable, and he will say "Now crush!" during all of them. Up special Kinjin's up special move is variable, and he will say "Are you having fun?" during all of them. Down special Kinjin's down special move is variable, and he will say "I'll get you!" during all of them. Hyper Smash Kinjin's Hyper Smash is variable, and he will say "Emergency full charge!" during all of them. Final Smash Kinjin's Final Smash is variable, and he will say "TIME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!" during all of them. Imitative Powers Kinjin can imitate almost every character in the game. He cannot imitate characters from these universes: *Johnny Test *Transformers *How to Train Your Dragon *Okami *Despicable Me *Adventure Time *Spyro the Dragon *SpongeBob SquarePants (except Sandy) *Crash Bandicoot (except Cortex) *Mobile Suit Gundam *Mazinger *Getter Robo *Robot Romance *Space Runaway Ideon *Golden Warrior Gold Lightan *Aura Battler Dunbine *Armored Trooper Votoms (except Chirico) *Patlabor He can also imitate every returning character except for the following: *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Pikachu *Squirtle *Ivysaur *Jigglypuff *Mr. Game & Watch *Ice Climbers *R.O.B. *Olimar Kinjin also cannot imitate any of the new Nintendo characters or even Shadow except the following Nintendo characters (a character who was much requested for Brawl or SSB4 will have his/her name italicized): *''Krystal'' *Bonkers *''King K. Rool'' *Chunky Kong *''Ghirahim'' *Adeline *Volga *Iron Knuckle (if unlocked) *Nayru (if unlocked) *Wizpig *Deathborn Victory Animations #Variable. He will say "I knew I could do it!" during the first victory animation. #Variable. He will say "This is my final destiny!" during the second victory animation. #Variable. He will say "This is the beginning of the end!" during the third victory animation. On-Screen Appearance Kinjin's On-Screen Appearance is variable, and he will say "What are you gonna do about it?" during all of them. Special Quotes *Of course not! I have a mustache, a cape, a king's crown, and a pair of sunglasses. (When fighting Mokujin) *I look nothing like Mokujin! (When fighting Tetsujin) *Let me get a piece of that robot action! (When fighting Alisa) *Are you accusing me of something?! (When fighting Dragunov) *Come on, Sailor Moon. Let's have some fun! (When fighting Sailor Moon) *Trick-or-treating is over-rated anyway! You never get enough candy! (When fighting DJ) *It's KINJIN! Not KING GOLD! (When fighting Ulala) Trivia *Kinjin shares his English voice actor with Professor Charles Xavier and Jean-luc Picard. *Kinjin shares his Japanese voice actor with Colonel Robert Gould Shaw, Salamence and Sportacus. Akira Kamiya was also Kenshiro's Japanese voice actor once, during the Fist of the North Star anime. *Kinjin shares his French voice actor with Shin Kamiya, El Fuerte, and Bentley. *Like in Tekken Revolution, Kinjin is a rare opponent in the game's Classic Mode, appearing before the final stage randomly along with Mokujin and Tetsujin, but Kinjin will only appear in the Classic Mode once he has been unlocked. To alert the player that one of those three guys are going to appear, the announcer will say "Warning! A Fierce Opponent has appeared before you!" after the Race to the Finish bonus stage. They'll be more likely to appear on the Hard, Very Hard, and Extremely Hard difficulty levels. If any of these guys are defeated, the player will receive a huge amount of Smash Coins to be used in the Smash Store to buy parts for various sections in the game, ranging from 100 coins for defeating Mokujin, 500 coins for defeating Tetsujin, and 1,000 coins for defeating Kinjin. You'll also get the Mokujin KO bonus if you defeat Mokujin, which yields 10,000 bonus points, the Tetsujin KO bonus if you defeat Tetsujin, which yields 100,000 bonus points, and the Kinjin KO bonus if you defeat Kinjin, which yields 1,000,000 bonus points. Unlike Mokujin, however, neither Kinjin nor Tetsujin become females in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Also unlike Mokujin and Tetsujin, the last syllable of his name isn't pronounced "Gene". *Many non-Namco characters refer to Kinjin as King Gold, but he doesn't like to be called King Gold, similar to how Shin Kamiya doesn't like to be called 78 M in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. Therefore, whenever Kinjin is called King Gold, he will say that his name is Kinjin and not King Gold. *In order to unlock Kinjin, players have to hear the Old Enemy theme from Samurai Warriors when fighting Mokujin or Tetsujin, otherwise he won't appear as a challenger after finishing Classic Mode, even in the sequel. *DJ Walters is Kinjin's rival. Malefor is Kinjin's second rival. Category:Tekken characters Category:Characters who copy other characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney